August 11
Events *3114 BC - On this date in the proleptic Gregorian calendar begins our current era in the Maya Long Count Calendar. *2492 BC - Traditional date of the defeat of Bel by Hayk, progenitor and founder of the Armenian nation. *586 BC - The First Temple (originally built by King Solomon) is destroyed by the Babylonians in Jerusalem. *480 BC - Greco-Persian Wars: Battle of Artemisium - The Persians achieve a naval victory over the Greeks in an engagement fought near Artemisium, a promontory on the north coast of Euboea. The Greek fleet holds its own against the Persians in three days of fighting but withdraws southward when news comes of the defeat at Thermopylae. * 70 - The Second Temple is destroyed by the Roman army in Jerusalem. * 355 - Claudius Silvanus, accused of treason, proclaims himself Roman Emperor against Constantius II. *1259 - Mongke Khan, the Khagan of the Mongols, dies while conducting the siege against Fishing Town in Chongqing, China, then under the control of the Song Dynasty. International historical sources note three differing accounts of his death; one states he died of an arrow wound received from a Chinese archer during the siege; one states he was killed by dysentery; another states he was killed by a sudden cholera epidemic. Whatever the cause, his death sparks a succession crisis in the Mongol Empire between his brothers Kublai Khan and Ariq Böke. *1492 - Alexander VI is elected Pope. *1711 - The first race meeting was held at Ascot *1786 - Captain Francis Light established the British colony of Penang in Malaysia *1804 - Francis II assumed title of first Emperor of Austria *1828 - William Corder is hanged at Bury St. Edmunds, England, for the murder of Maria Marten at the Red Barn a year ago. *1858 - First ascent of the Eiger. *1898 - Spanish-American War: American troops enter the city of Mayagüez, Puerto Rico. *1918 - World War I - Battle of Amiens ends *1919 - Constitution of Weimar Republic adopted *1919 - The 12-time NFL champion Green Bay Packers were formed by Curly Lambeau and George Whitney Calhoun. *1920 - The Latvia-Bolshevist Russia peace treaty, which relinquished Russia's authority and pretenses to Latvia, is signed. *1929 - Babe Ruth becomes the first baseball player to hit 500 home runs in his career with a home run at League Park in Cleveland. *1934 - Federal prison opened at Alcatraz Island. *1952 - Hussein proclaimed king of Jordan *1960 - Chad declares independence. *1965 - Race riots (the Watts riots) begin in Watts area of Los Angeles. *1968 - The last steam passenger train service ran in Britain. A British Rail steam locomotive made the 314-mile journey from Liverpool to Carlisle and returned to Liverpool before being dispatched to the Wrecking yard. *1970 - A trademark application by the Van Brode Milling Company for the word Spork was published by the USPTO. *1972 - Vietnam War: The last United States ground combat unit depart South Vietnam. *1975 - East Timor: Governor Mário Lemos Pires of Portuguese Timor abandons the capital Dili, following a coup by the Timorese Democratic Union (UDT) and the outbreak of civil war between UDT and Fretilin. *1984 - United States President Ronald Reagan, during a voice check for a radio broadcast remarks "My fellow Americans, I'm pleased to tell you today that I've signed legislation that will outlaw Russia forever. We begin bombing in five minutes". *1987 - Alan Greenspan becomes Chairman of the United States Federal Reserve. *1992 - The Mall of America, the biggest shopping mall in the country, opened in Bloomington, Minnesota. *1999 - A total solar eclipse visible from Europe and Asia. observed from France.]] * 1999 - The exceptional Salt Lake City Tornado tears through the downtown district of the city, killing one. *2003 - NATO takes over command of the peacekeeping force in Afghanistan, marking its first major operation outside Europe in its 54-year-history. * 2003 - Jemaah Islamiyah leader Riduan Isamuddin, better known as Hambali, is arrested in Bangkok, Thailand. * 2003 - A big heat wave in Paris had temperatures up to 112°F (44° C), with about 144 people dead. *2006 - The last software patent expired on the GIF format. * 2006 - The largest string of firecrackers ever assembled is ignited in Buchanan. It contains an estimated 10,500,000 firecrackers. Births *1667 - Anna Maria Luisa de' Medici, last of the Medicis (d. 1743) *1673 - Richard Mead, English physician (d. 1754) *1718 - Sir Frederick Haldimand, Swiss-born British colonial governor (d. 1791) *1722 - Richard Brocklesby, English physician (d. 1797) *1794 - James Barton Longacre, American engraver (d. 1869) *1807 - David Rice Atchison, American politician (d. 1886) *1833 - Robert G. Ingersoll, American politician and soldier (d. 1899) * 1833 - Kido Takayoshi, Japanese politician (d. 1877) *1836 - Warren Brown, American politician (d. 1919) *1837 - Marie François Sadi Carnot, French statesman (d. 1894) *1858 - Christiaan Eijkman, Dutch physician, Nobel Prize Laureate (d. 1930) *1863 - Gaston Doumergue, President of the French Third Republic (d. 1937) *1870 - Tom Richardson, English cricketer (d. 1912) * 1870 - Walter Bowman, Canadian soccer player (d. ?) *1872 - Shidehara Kijuro, Prime Minister of Japan (d. 1951) *1892 - Eiji Yoshikawa, Japanese novelist (d. 1962) * 1892 - Hugh MacDiarmid, Scottish poet (d. 1978) *1897 - Louise Bogan, American poet (d. 1970) * 1897 - Enid Blyton, English author (d. 1968) *1900 - Philip Phillips, American archaeologist (d. 1994) *1902 - Alfredo Binda, Italian cyclist (d. 1986) * 1902 - Lloyd Nolan, American actor (d. 1985) *1905 - Erwin Chargaff, Austrian biochemist (d. 2002) *1907 - Ted a'Beckett, Australian cricketer (d. 1989) *1912 - Eva Ahnert-Rohlfs, German astronomer (d. 1954) * 1912 - Thanom Kittikachorn, Prime Minister of Thailand (d. 2004) *1913 - Angus Wilson, British novelist (d. 1991) * 1913 - Paul Dupuis, French Canadian actor (d. 1976) *1914 - José Silva, American parapsychologist (d. 1999) *1916 - Johnny Claes, Belgian racing driver (d. 1956) *1919 - Ginette Neveu, French violinist (d. 1949) *1920 - Chuck Rayner, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 2002) *1921 - Alex Haley, American historian (d. 1992) *1925 - Mike Douglas, American entertainer (d. 2006) * 1925 - Floyd Curry, National Hockey League player (d. 2006) *1926 - Aaron Klug, Lithuanian-born chemist, Nobel Prize Laureate *1928 - Arlene Dahl, American actress *1932 - Fernando Arrabal, Spanish writer * 1932 - Israel Asper, Canadian tax lawyer (d. 2003) * 1932 - John Gorrie, English director *1933 - Jerry Falwell, American preacher (d. 2007) *1936 - Andre Dubus, American short-story writer (d. 1999) *1938 - Branko Stanovnik, Slovenian chemist *1939 - Ronnie Dawson, American rockabilly performer (d. 2003) *1942 - Mike Hugg, British musician (Manfred Mann) *1943 - Abigail Folger, American coffee heiress and Manson murder victim (d. 1969) * 1943 - Stefania Toczyska, Polish mezzo-soprano *1944 - Ian McDiarmid, Scottish actor * 1944 - Fred Smith, American entrepreneur *1946 - Marilyn vos Savant, American newspaper columnist * 1946 - John Conlee, American country music singer *1948 - Jan Palach, Czechoslovakian student protester *1949 - Eric Carmen, American musician *1950 - Gennidy Nikonov, Russian weapons inventor * 1950 - Steve Wozniak, American computer pioneer *1951 - Vincent Bilodeau, Quebec actor and comedian *1953 - Hulk Hogan, American professional wrestler *1954 - Joe Jackson, English singer * 1954 - Juan Maria Solare, Argentine composer *1955 - Sylvia Hermon, British politician * 1955 - Marc Bureau, French Canadian politician *1956 - Pierre-Louis Lions, French mathematician *1957 - Richie Ramone, American musician (The Ramones) * 1957 - Ian Stuart Donaldson, British singer (Skrewdriver) *1959 - Gustavo Cerati, Argentinian musician (Soda Stereo) *1963 - Hiromi Makihara, Japanese baseball player *1964 - Jim Lee, Korean-born comic book artist * 1964 - Miguel A. Núñez Jr., American actor *1965 - Marc Bergevin, professional ice hockey player * 1965 - Viola Davis, American actress *1966 - Nigel Martyn, English footballer * 1966 - Embeth Davidtz, American actress *1967 - Enrique Bunbury, Spanish singer * 1967 - Collin Chou, Taiwanese actor * 1967 - Joe Rogan, American television host *1968 - Lorenzo Bernardi, Italian volleyball player * 1968 - Charlie Sexton, American musician * 1968 - Alan Kelly, England-born Irish footballer * 1968 - Veda Hille, Canadian singer * 1968 - Princess Mabel of Orange-Nassau *1969 - Jonah Matranga, American singer * 1969 - Ashley Jensen, Scottish actress *1970 - Andy Bell, English musician (Ride, Wikipedia:Hurricane #1, Oasis) *1971 - Tommy Mooney, English football player * 1971 - Alejandra Barros, Mexican actress *1972 - Jonathon Prandi, American model *1973 - Nigel Harman, British actor *1974 - Audrey Mestre, French diver * 1974 - Will Friedle, American actor * 1974 - Hadiqa Kiyani, Pakistani pop star * 1974 - Marie-France Dubreuil, French Canadian figure skater * 1975 - Davey von Bohlen, American musician (The Promise Ring, Maritime) *1976 - Ben Gibbard, American musician (Death Cab for Cutie, The Postal Service) * 1976 - Ľubomir Visnovsky, Slovak ice hockey player * 1976 - Bubba Crosby, American baseball player * 1976 - Erick Lindgren, American poker player *1978 - Jermain Taylor, American boxer * 1978 - Amber Brkich, American reality television personality *1980 - Lee Suggs, American football player *1981 - Sandi Thom, Scottish born singer *1981 - Fiona Sit, Hong Kong singer and actress *1982 - Alan Halsall, British actor *1984 - Melky Cabrera, Dominican baseball player *1984 - Katie Rees, American Miss Nevada USA *1984 - Lucas di Grassi, Brazilian racing driver *1993 - Alyson Stoner, American actress Deaths *480 BC - Leonidas, King of Sparta * 353 - Magnentius, Roman usurper * 449 - Flavian, Patriarch of Constantinople * 897 - Wilfred the Hairy, Count of Barcelona *1204 - King Guttorm of Norway (b. 1199) *1253 - Clare of Assisi, Italian follower of Francis of Assisi (b. 1194) *1456 - John Hunyadi, regent of Hungary (b. 1387) *1464 - Nicholas of Cusa, German philosopher and mathematician (b. 1401) *1519 - Johann Tetzel, German opponent of the Reformation (b. 1465) *1563 - Bartolomé de Escobedo, Spanish composer *1578 - Pedro Nunes, Portuguese mathematician (b. 1502) *1596 - Hamnet Shakespeare, dies at age 11. *1614 - Lavinia Fontana, Italian painter (b. 1552) *1656 - Prince Octavio Piccolomini, Austrian field marshal (b. 1599) *1774 - Tiphaigne de la Roche, French writer (b. 1722) *1813 - Henry James Pye, English poet (b. 1745) *1851 - Lorenz Oken, German naturalist (b. 1779) *1854 - Macedonio Melloni, Italian physicist (b. 1798) *1886 - Lydia Koidula, Estonian poet (b. 1843) *1890 - John Henry Cardinal Newman, English Catholic cardinal (b. 1801) *1892 - Enrico Betti, Italian mathematician (b. 1813) *1919 - Andrew Carnegie, Scottish-born industrialist and philanthropist (b. 1835) *1936 - Blas Infante, Spanish writer and politician (b. 1885) *1937 - Edith Wharton, American author (b. 1862) *1939 - Jean Bugatti, Italian automobile designer (b. 1909) *1953 - Tazio Nuvolari, Italian race car driver (b. 1892) *1956 - Jackson Pollock, American artist (b. 1912) *1961 - Antanas Škėma, Lithuanian writer, stage actor and director (b. 1910) *1972 - Max Theiler, South African virologist, Nobel Prize Laureate (b. 1899) *1974 - Jan Tschichold, German typographer (b. 1902) *1980 - Paul Robert, French lexicographer and publisher (b. 1910) *1982 - Tom Drake, American actor (b. 1918) *1984 - Alfred A. Knopf, American publisher (b. 1892) * 1984 - Paul Felix Schmidt, Estonian–German chess player (b. 1916) *1988 - Anne Ramsey, American actress (b. 1929) *1991 - J. D. McDuffie, NASCAR driver (b. 1939) *1994 - Peter Cushing, British actor (b. 1913) *1995 - Phil Harris, American singer, songwriter, and comedian (b. 1904) *1996 - Rafael Kubelík, Czech-born conductor and composer (b. 1914) * 1996 - Mel Taylor, American drummer (The Ventures) (b. 1933) *2000 - Jean Papineau-Couture, Canadian composer (b. 1916) *2001 - Percy Stallard, English racing cyclist (b. 1909) *2002 - Galen Rowell, photographer and climber (b. 1940) *2003 - Armand Borel, Swiss mathematician (b. 1923) * 2003 - Herb Brooks, American ice hockey coach (b. 1937) *2005 - James Booth, English actor (b. 1927) *2006 - Mike Douglas, American singer and talk show host (b. 1925) Holidays and observances * Brazil - Student's Day, Lawyer's Day, Foundation of the Law Studies in Brazil * Chad - Independence Day * Taiwan - Valentine's Day * Zimbabwe - Heroes' Day Roman Catholicism * Attracta * Translation of St. Callistus, pope, martyr Reims * Feast of the Crown of Thorns Paris * Saint Hippolytus, martyr Paris * Saint Equitius, abbot * Saint Fiacre * Gaugericus (Géry), bishop of Cambrai, confessor (sometimes martyr) Liège, Magdeburg, Paderborn, Winchester * Saint Taurinus, bishop of Evreux, confessor France, England * Saints Tiburtius and Chromatius, martyrs common * Saint Susanna, virgin, martyr in 295 common * Saint Clare of Assisi, virgin * Saint Gilberte * Saint Philomena * Saint Radegundis, virgin (sometimes also queen) Salzburg * Saint Rusticola, abbess at Arles, virgin Arles * Saint Attracta * Blessed Pope Innocent XI External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:August